


Valentine's and All the Other Days

by GreekLetter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekLetter/pseuds/GreekLetter
Summary: Blake accidentally on purpose asks Weiss out on a date for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**   
  


Blake was either really lucky, or really dumb. She wasn’t quite sure which at this point. Maybe a little bit of both. All she knows is that she woke up on Valentine’s Day without a date. And now she had one. With Weiss, no less. 

She wasn’t sure if she had intended to ask her out. Or if she had just taken the opportunity that presented itself when Weiss seemed unenthusiastic about her lack of plans for the evening. All Blake had done was ask if Weiss had plans later, to which Weiss had answered no. So Blake asked Weiss to dinner. 

Had she done so knowing full well that she had asked her good friend, that she has secretly been pining for, out on a date on Valentine’s Day? Absolutely. Did she think it would’ve worked? Absolutely not. But here she was. The afternoon of Valentine’s Day, with a date in a few hours, and nothing planned. 

Was it even a date? Blake hadn’t really specified. What if Weiss just thought they were having dinner as friends? To Blake, that was worse than Weiss just flat out rejecting her offer. Blake definitely wanted this to be considered a date.

Now in a mild state of panic, she does the only thing she can think of. She calls Yang. As the phone rings, Blake realizes that this may not have been the best idea. But Yang answers before she can hang up. 

“Hey Blake, what’s up?”

“I’m super nervous and I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Blake lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“About your Valentine’s Day date night with the Ice Queen?”

“How do you know?” 

“Weiss called me a little bit ago. Wouldn’t shut up about it. Kinda annoying, as usual. What’s wrong? Trying to back out? Wouldn’t blame you.”

“What?” Blake surprises herself at how instantly appalled she was at the idea of not following through with this date. “I would never. I absolutely want to go.”

“Listen, I know you have a cute little well, super big crush on Weiss. So this is like your dream come true. What’s the issue?” Yang can’t help but ask expectantly. 

“What if she doesn’t think it’s a date? And I look like a fool? And what if I don’t get anything right, and end up messing up the entire evening? Do I buy her flowers? Or chocolate-“

“Woah, Blakey. Calm down. Take a deep breath.” Taking a few seconds, Blake inhales slowly and lets Yang finish what she’s saying as she exhales calmly. “You of all people would know what to get Weiss. You read all those cheesy romance books. You know all the stupid little things about Weiss that no one else could care to remember. Because it’s important to you. You have everything you need to make this date successful.”

“And what is that?” 

“You! You already know what Weiss’ favorite flowers are. Bring her those. Take her to dinner and treat her the way you always do. If you want to do something for dessert, make it fun.” After a few moments of internal debate and deliberation, an idea pops into Blake’s head. 

“Okay. I think I have an idea what we can do.” Blake says as she grabs her keys off the counter and heads out the front door towards the flower shop nearby. “Anything else you can think of?”

“I don’t think so… oh wait, yeah.” A few seconds pass before Blake wonders if the call had dropped. “Maybe try to do us all a favor and seal the deal?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re always so wistful and Weiss is always so uptight. It would probably be better for all of us if the two of you got laid.”

“Really, Yang?” Rolling her eyes heavily, Blake steps into the florist shop. “I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Good luck getting laid.” It’s the last snarky remark Blake hears before disconnecting the call. Oddly, she seems more relaxed than before.

———

As Blake pulls her car to a stop outside of Weiss’ apartment, she grabs the bouquet of white lilies from the seat beside her and makes her way to the door, knocking three times before waiting. She hears Weiss yell that the door is open, and makes her way into the apartment in search of her friend. 

“I’m ready to go, I promise, I’m just looking for one thing.” 

When Blake catches sight of Weiss, she loses her train of thought. Her hair is perfectly braided and hanging delicately over her shoulder. And her outfit is nothing out of the ordinary for her, though for anyone else it would look seemingly overdone. Weiss finally looks over and sees the flowers in Blake’s hand, as well as Blake’s obvious staring. 

“You brought me flowers? You’re so sweet.” Weiss rushes over to take them from Blake and place them in a vase that she pulls from a cabinet. 

“I didn’t want to show up empty handed.” A half smile making its way across Blake’s face as she waits for Weiss to join her near the door. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. How can you be empty handed when we are going to dinner, you dolt?” Weiss laughs airily as she walks past Blake and out the door. 

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Blake admits, following Weiss to the car. 

———

Their drive to the restaurant and the dinner they shared went relatively well. It felt no different than any other time they had gone to dinner together. It had never been difficult for the two of them to find something to talk about. 

But tonight, that worried Blake. Tonight wasn’t supposed to be a normal night for them. Blake had wanted it to be something different. Something that meant something different. And this felt just like any other day. Should she have listened to Yang? Did Weiss even think this was a date? Blake wasn’t sure anymore. When the check comes to the table, Blake pays without hesitation and for once, Weiss doesn’t try to fight her. 

As they walk out of the restaurant, Blake holds open Weiss’ coat for her, allowing her to easily slide her arms down into the sleeves. 

“I also made a reservation at the chocolatier that you like a few blocks over to do a tasting, if you would like to go?” Blake didn’t want to try and ask Weiss to do something she didn’t want to or wasn’t comfortable doing. 

“I don’t know how you could even think I would say no to that offer.” Weiss smiles at her before reaching out to hold onto the top part of Blake’s arm, falling into step beside her. “I do have one small request.”

“Hmm?” Unable to form a coherent sentence, Blake resorts to a small hum.

“Can we walk through the park instead of driving? It’s not far and the walk is rather nice.”

Without a second thought, Blake nods her head in agreement as Weiss leads the way through the park. After a few minutes of comfortable silence as they walk, Blake can’t help but ask Weiss the burning question in her mind. 

“Why did you agree to spend your Valentine’s Day with me? I’m sure you had plenty of requests, which I’m also sure you chose to turn down.” She looks over at Weiss, knowingly. 

“I’m perfectly fine right where I am. And because there’s no where else I’d like to be.” 

It’s nearly effortless, Weiss’ response. And for some reason, it only confuses Blake more. Are they just friends spending this hopelessly sad day for singles together? Or does Weiss also wish this were a date and was treating it as such? She probably should’ve just asked Weiss that question, but they had arrived at the chocolatier and Blake didn’t have time to ask another question. 

———

The tasting was supposed to last for around a hour and end with some kind of homemade ice cream with hot fudge on it. Which all sounded pretty tasty to Blake when she made the reservation. Blake wasn’t really a huge fan of chocolate. But she knew Weiss liked to indulge in fancy chocolates from time to time, so this was something fun they could do together. 

When the gentleman assisting them hands Blake a sample of a single sourced premium dark chocolate, she has no idea what that means and pops the small piece into her mouth, watching as Weiss takes a small bite from the edge of her piece. Immediately, she understands why. The chocolate was very bitter. Really, Blake was surprised they had the audacity to even call it chocolate in the first place. And she can’t help but grimace at the bitterness, making Weiss laugh. 

“Don’t like that one?” She asks through her laugh. 

“What?” Blake asks sarcastically after she swallows the chocolate. “That was definitely my favorite. So delicious. Velvety smooth.” And she can’t help but smile as Weiss continues laughing. 

A sigh of relief washes over Blake once the host brings their ice cream and hot fudge sundaes over to their table. And it doesn’t go without Weiss noticing, as she continues to snicker under her breath. Blake is unable to resist diving into the dessert in front of her, quickly becoming preoccupied with eating it. 

“You have chocolate on the end of your nose.” Weiss gestures towards the end of Blake’s nose. 

Crossing her eyes, trying to see it for herself without success, Blake can’t help but ask “Where?”

And Weiss takes the opportunity to stick her finger in the hot fudge left from her own ice cream and poke the end of Blake’s nose with it. “Right there.” Weiss teases her a little longer before handing Blake a napkin to wipe it off. 

———

When they get back to Weiss’ apartment, Blake runs around the car to open the door for her. And it surprises Weiss a little bit. She’s not used to having someone treat her so decently and be genuine about it. But she knows Blake would never have ulterior motives. 

“You are very thoughtful, Blake Belladonna.” Weiss says as she turns in the doorway to face Blake, who is standing two steps behind her. 

“And you are worthy of all my thoughts, Weiss Schnee.” She notices Weiss seems to be deliberating on something before she speaks again, so she patiently and nervously waits. 

“Why did you bring me lilies instead of roses? It is Valentine’s Day, after all.” Weiss asks, hopefully already knowing the answer to the question she’s asking. 

“Because I know they are your favorite. And I wasn’t going for expected things today, I just wanted them to be what you like.” Blake shrugs, looking up only to be captivated by icy blue eyes. 

“Well, you know, in certain cultures white lilies mean you hope for one hundred years of love.” Of course Blake knows that, but she didn’t know Weiss knew. And when Weiss takes a step closer to her, Blake feels herself release a small nervous sigh. 

“It would be a shame to only have one hundred years with you.”

When Blake gives Weiss the same old cheesy half smile, the next thing she feels is the soft press of Weiss’ lips against her own. 


	2. All the Other Days

**All the Other Days**   
  


It had been a little over three months since Weiss and Blake’s Valentine’s Day date. Their first date. Though if Weiss had anything to say about it, the two of them had been practice dating for a long time before that. Ruby had called them friend dates. But Weiss just liked to refer to it as the time they spent dancing around each other until one of them gave in.

But that didn’t really matter anymore. They weren’t friend dating anymore. Not at all. They did still go out on dates, though technically not all of them were as extravagant or even out of the house. Currently, Weiss was sitting on the couch of Blake’s apartment, watching tv as they ate take out food for dinner. Still a date. 

Blake, while normally way more interested in Weiss than the tv, is completely invested in the documentary that they had decided to watch. It was about the life cycles of various desert creatures. And while Blake had decided to watch the documentary, Weiss had decided to just watch Blake instead. Blake was perfect. To Weiss, anyway. 

“I think I’m going to get some ice cream, do you want any?” Blake asks, shaking Weiss from her thoughts. When Blake moves to stand, Weiss dismisses her quickly, placing her hand on Blake’s thigh so that she doesn’t get up. 

“You stay and watch the documentary. You are way more invested in that thing, the little furry looking hamster mouse thing than I am. I’ll get the ice cream.” Blake only nods before returning her focus to the tv. 

As she gets their dessert ready, Weiss can’t help but continue thinking about Blake, even though she’s only a few steps from her. Looking up and out into the living room, her eyes land back on her and Weiss feels like they may never leave. 

Sure, Blake had typical, and superficial, things to love about her. Like the perfect wavy dark hair that contrasted with her golden amber eyes that somehow reminded her of both the sunrise and the sunset. As well as other physical assets that Weiss would never openly admit to admiring, though Yang had caught her staring more than a few times. 

But there were other things that Weiss always struggled to, and could never find words for. Like how there was always something about Blake’s laugh that felt soft and gentle. Or how she always knew whenever it was the perfect time to reach out and hold Weiss’ hand. Without ever needing to ask. And if Blake only knew that how much she loved listening to Weiss sing was nothing in comparison to how much Weiss adored listening to the sound of Blake humming softly as she rested her head on Blake’s chest before they fell asleep. 

Nothing about the way Blake made her feel felt careless, or left to chance. Maybe it wasn’t that Blake said she was perfect, though Blake had told her so a few times, but it was that she always seemed to know how to make Weiss feel perfect. 

So when Blake sets her empty ice cream bowl down on the coffee table and turns to face her, and Weiss sees the small smile fade from her face into a look of concern, she can’t help but wonder how terribly long she had been staring at Blake. Immediately, Blake pauses the tv show and focuses her attention on Weiss. 

“What’s wrong? I can change the channel if you want? I know you think that documentaries can be boring and stuff. I don’t mind finding something else that we both want to watch.” Blake reaches over for the remote and continues to ramble. “The desert mouse hamster thing isn’t that interesting anyways. They always get eaten by snakes or huge birds and stuff. It’s kinda-“

“I love you.” Weiss can’t help but say it. Her voice is low and lacks it usual tone of command. She reaches out and pulls the remote from a somewhat stunned Blake’s hand and places it back on the table. “And I love watching you enjoy watching documentaries.”

For some reason, tears start to form in the corners of Weiss’ eyes. And because she’s Blake, Blake slides over and pulls Weiss into her arms and holds her close. There’s a small smile on her face as she kisses the tear in corner of Weiss’ eye before it can fall. 

Instinctively, Weiss wraps one arm around Blake and grabs a fist full of her shirt with her other hand, feeling Blake place another soft kiss, this time just below her ear before she whispers softly. 

“And I love you too.” Blake pulls back and smiles softly at her. “How could I not? You make me feel like I’m everything I’m supposed to be and then some.”

When she leans in to close the distance between them, Weiss has no doubt that this is how they are meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! I had originally planned to get this done for Valentine's Day, but the lovely winter weather had other plans.


End file.
